


Chasing the Original High

by pyrosgf



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), Tommy Ratliff (Musician)
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M, Marijuana
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-03
Updated: 2015-02-03
Packaged: 2018-03-10 07:00:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3281120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pyrosgf/pseuds/pyrosgf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I had to. And again excuse the mushy that slipped in.  One more lil piece of naughty before bed since I won't get to write in the morning.  Excuse any typos.  So sleepy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chasing the Original High

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback is appreciated.
> 
> Disclaimer: This is a non-profit, non-commercial work of fiction using the names and likenesses of real individuals. This fictional story is not intended to imply that the events herein actually occurred, or that the attitudes or behaviors described are engaged in or condoned by the real persons whose names are used without permission.

Tommy watched Adam's lips when he drew the joint to his lips and took a hit. It was something they'd done a million times before, but tonight they were celebrating. Adam's new album was topping the charts and Tommy was finally back by Adam's side where he belonged. Still though, it struck him as funny. Maybe it was the weed. 

"Chasing the original high." Tommy chuckled to himself. "I think we've got that one down to an art."

"Mmm," Adam breathed out and with it came a trail of smoke. "The only thing better than a hit of this is a blow job so good that your toes curl."  
  
Tommy shivered. The sense memory of Adam's mouth on his cock surging through him and causing it to twitch. 

"You're thinking about it, aren't you," Adam purred in that voice that made America melt into a puddle. 

"Yeah, what can I say, you've brought me to the gay side because you offered a blow job that sucked in all the right ways." Tommy snorted in laughter even though it wasn't that funny. He was fucking high for sure. He only ever turned into a giggling girl when he was toasted. And yet when Adam offered up the joint, which was more of a roach by now he still hit it. He inhaled deeply and then hissed because he didn't have a roach clip handy and his fingertips were getting too close to singed for his liking. He dumped it into the ashtray and when he looked up Adam smirked at him. 

"Want me to kiss it and make it better? The cheesy eyebrow wiggle Adam gave him had him giggling again. Fuck, it was cheesetastic, not funny. Tommy's laughter was silenced when he grabbed Tommy's hand and pulled it up to his mouth. 

"Fuck," Tommy huffed when Adam sucked Tommy's pointer finger into his mouth and began to suck. It reminded him of Glam Nation when he'd pulled much the same trick on Adam hoping to get Adam hard on stage. 

Now that the tables were turned Adam was relentless pulling every blow job trick in the fucking book on his fucking finger. Tommy gritted his teeth around a moan. 

"Damnit, that's not exactly where I want your mouth you dirty fucker." 

Adam released his finger with a 'pop' and grinned like the cat that got the cream. Tommy knew that look. Thing were about to get fun. 

Sure enough Adam reached for Tommy's jeans and flicked the button through the hole the slid the zipper down. Tommy as usual had gone commando and the look on Adam's face was that of appreciation. With practiced hands Adam managed to get the jeans down Tommy's hips with minimal fuss and then Adam deep throated him. There was that toe curling Adam had mentioned. 

The high made everything hazy, heightened, but so much less urgent. Tommy could enjoy it like this. His fingers tangled in Adam's hair, not guiding, just holding onto him. He loved the way Adam gave head. Adam was a pro, enthusiastic and so interested in wringing every last bit of pleasure he could from you. Tommy loved it when Adam had him like this. It was easy just to melt into the sheets and let Adam for lack of better words, blow his mind. 

Adam kept the pace while playing with Tommy's balls and Tommy moaned. Adam knew him like the back of his hand. He knew Tommy liked short, quick strokes and a firm, almost painful grip on his nuts. It was perfect. Too perfect. The orgasm caught him by surprise and he wheezed trying to warn Adam, but Adam knew. Adam took him down again and swallowed every drop while Tommy yanked probably too hard on his hair and his toes curled in his boots. 

Fuck yeah, Adam was the best ever at blow jobs. He also just might be the best partner Tommy had ever had. Tommy had been chasing the original high for his entire life, but it wasn't until Adam that he found it. With Adam he found the love of his life and what could be a better high than that. Blow jobs were a close second, Tommy thought to himself. Tommy was so fucking high, high and in love. He smiled to himself. Now it was time to return the favor.


End file.
